goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Eric Gets Grounded
Eric Gets Grounded is the first episode of AlexComedian1999's "Eric" series. Plot: It is Eric's first day in High School, and he is nervous. What if he runs into bullies, and gets into trouble? As the day drags on, it all gets worse for Eric, as a food fight breaks out in the Cafeteria... Script (We start in a typical American household. It is headed by an overweight father named Diesel who has short auburn hair, wears spectacles, wears a light grey baseball cap backwards, a dark blue jumper, black pants and crimson shoes. His wife is Kimberly - actually one of the five original "default" characters - who doesn't wear spectacles (only contacts?), but has brown hair, wears a blue jumper with maroon shirt underneath, dark grey pants and lighter grey shoes. They are the parents of three children - two sons and a daughter - named Eric, Garrick and Erika, plus an older sister (actually his only biological sister/sibling) named Jill, and a half-sister named Susy (who was only eight years old and actually from a second family). Although we know who Eric is, we'll get to the latter four another time. Anyway, on the first day of high school, Diesel and Kimberly are talking to Eric about it.) ERIC: (worried) Mom and Dad, I don't think I'll be ready for high school. KIMBERLY: Nonsense, Eric, you'll do fine. ERIC: (worried) But what if there will be any bullies or something else that can ruin my day? DIESEL: (wisely) Maybe, but you must remember this: there's no need to be afraid of high school. When I was your age, I got bullied for my weight, but I had to move on with my life regardless. There's no need to be worried about it, Son; it's all a part of growing up. KIMBERLY: We love you very much, and have fun on your first day of high school. ERIC: Bye, Mom and Dad, I'll be careful... (worriedly) I hope. (At high school, the first period bell rings, and as Eric was in first period a minute before the bell had rung, it made no sense to worry that he was going to be late - he was already right on time.) ERIC: So far, so good. Nothing to worry about. (The teacher, Mrs Emma, arrives - she looks just like Kimberly, Eric's mother, but with a different voice.) MRS EMMA: Good morning, class, I trust you all had a wonderful summer? CLASS: (in chorus, happily) Yes, Mrs Emma. MRS EMMA: Very good. Today's a very special day - not only is it the first day of school, but also it is a day of new arrivals. Say hullo to our new student, who has come from a different school - Brian Shaw. (Brian walks in - he looks a bit like Derek - diamond earrings and chin piercing, as well as mole on cheek - but has shorter black hair and crimson cap, wears black pants and shoes, a blue jacket and yellow shirt, with bling wrapped round his collar/neck. He came from England with a chequered history, and a spiteful, unruly disposition. His voice is the - aptly-named - Brian. Here he comes with that sly smile on his face, yet also seeming convincingly polite, when he arrives to class.) BRIAN: Greetings and Salutations, fellow 9th Year students. Pleased to meet you all. May I ask who their names are, Mrs Emma? MRS EMMA: Certainly - there's Eric (our first new student here). BRIAN: (in thought) And my first victim in a while, too, that four-eyed loser. MRS EMMA: There's Gary, who is taller than most of your classmates. He had to repeat the 9th Grade for some reason that is beyond my control. There's also Hannah, and Diesel (who's got Duncan's voice), and Joey, and Julie, and Alan, and Tom, and David, and Emma, and Brian Read (our other Brian from now on), and many more besides. Please make yourself comfortable. BRIAN: Thank you very much, Ma'am. MRS EMMA: You're welcome. (BRIAN sits between ERIC and GARY. Gary looks a lot like Hassan, but has shorter auburn hair, different eyebrows and a light grey cap. BRIAN surveys the classroom.) BRIAN: So, you must be Eric, am I correct? ERIC: (trying not to be nervous) Yes, I am. And you, I'm sure, are Brian. BRIAN: Yeah, and I am sure you look ridiculous with your four-eyes. If I had spectacles like you, I'd see beyond your prescence, and have the opportunity in reducing your care-free life to an everlasting phase of misery. ERIC: (offended) Hey! That's not nice. MRS EMMA: (sternly) Brian, you should know better not to make fun of a student for his differences, especially if it's his first day here. Bullying is wrong, and that's the wrong thing to do. BRIAN: (annoyed) Yeah, whatever. (At second period, Mr Pendleton's History class, the 9th Grade was going to learn about Western History - starting from 8,000 years ago culminating in today's events. The first topic was of how the West began and developed, and how faith played an important role in its development and everything else that contributed to the prosperity of the West.) MR PENDLETON: Welcome class, to Western History. My name's Mr Pendleton and I'll be teaching History to high schoolers, including you 9th Graders. So our first topic here is... (BRIAN sits in his seat, sulking, and also jealous of Eric's achievement - such as when he got all answers right after his teacher asked the questions that hardly everyone else got right. So he made a plan to pay Eric out. Then his chance came just as Lunch period started.) (At the Cafeteria, Brian is sulking over having to eat today's Special: creamed broccoli and octopus soup with year-old goat's milk and cooked carrots - which was what some students except Eric and Julie are having) BRIAN: (annoyed) This day sucks! Why can't I have any fun when all I do is work, eat, sit down, and blah blah blah? (gets idea, scheming) I know what I can do to spice things up. (laughs evilly) (then shouts) FOOD FIGHT! (Then everything started to happen at once: no sooner when Brian threw his food at Joey...) JOEY: So then I said: How would you like to...? (gets hit by food) Hey! What the? (A massive food fight breaks out, followed by a food riot. Some of the food flew in Eric's direction, though he himself was not involved in this whole ordeal in the first place, nor did he throw any food at anyone. Then the Principal (Lawrence) and Lunch Lady (Vixen) come along and stop the food riot before it destroys the whole cafeteria.) VIXEN: Hey! What's going on here? (food hits Principal Lawrence with a SPLAT! and a SQUICK!) PRINCIPAL LAWRENCE: (furious) ALL RIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH! (everything went quiet - food fight stops immediately) Who on earth started this? BRIAN: Eric did it! (everyone gasps) PRINCIPAL: Normally I wouldn't care who started it, but since it is your first day, Eric and Brian, I want you both in my office until we can figure it all out. (fade to Principal's Office. Eric is anxious and Brian does not know what to make of the situation. Principal is stern.) PRINCIPAL: So Eric and Brian, what do you two have to say for yourselves? ERIC: (anxious) I didn't do it, I didn't do it, I didn't do it. BRIAN: I saw what Eric did. He threw his lunch at one of the students in the Cafeteria and caused a food fight. Much of the food flew in his direction, Sir, and that is all you need to know. PRINCIPAL: Thanks for telling me that, Brian. (angry) Eric, since this is your first day in school and the first time you played up, you will be sent home early while I call your parents. (Cut to home where Eric and his parents are in the sitting room, talking out what went wrong today. Eric is crying because he is ashamed of his actions and that Brian should have got into trouble because he was the one that caused the food fight, not Eric.) KIMBERLY: Eric I got a call from your Principal saying you caused a food fight at school. If this dragged on for longer, the cafeteria would have been destroyed thanks to your carelessness. DIESEL: Your mother's right, Eric, you're grounded, you're grounded, you're grounded, you're grounded grounded grounded for the rest of the day. And you will not be having any supper tonight and will not be allowed to go on the computer until your grounding is over. KIMBERLY: Now go upstairs to your room now! (TO BE CONTINUED... See you in Episode 2!) Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Eric Episodes Category:Episodes